La pareja del 2º B
by Suarts
Summary: Naaah... Fic entretenido escrito en una tarde de aburrimiento. Con posibilidad de ser continuado porque la trama no es complicada para nada y se escribe rápido. Entrad y leed, no os arrepentiréis. dejad rr. ;)


Naaaah, escribí esto en una tarde de aburrimiento. Creo que no está mal. Leed. Me aburro tn a menudo que es probable que continúe, xq no tiene trama y se escribe rápido. Si os gusta, dejad un revi. Besitos.

* * *

Ginny abrió la puerta. ¡Qué guapa estaba! El cambio de clima le había sentado bien. Ligero brillo tostado en la piel, vaqueritos nuevos, camisa de transparencias negra con flores rojas, pelo suelto y pendientes largos. ¡Pero qué guapa! Y esa preciosa son. . . cara de mal humor en la cara. . . ¿? 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

El ascensor se había vuelto a estropear. O las inútiles de las vecinas habían dejado la puerta abierta en otro piso, que para el caso. . . Arrastró el troley escaleras arriba, y estuvo casi cinco minutos buscando las llaves. Por fin, abrió la puerta de su piso y entró. Y ahí estaba Draco, sentado en el sofá con una revista de coches en la mano, mirándola como si fuera bobalicón. Aparcó el troley en la puerta y lanzó con fuerza su bolsa en el hueco de al lado de Draco (que, sorprendido, pegó un respingo).  
  
-Después de pasar una semana al otro lado del Atlántico, una se espera que su novio vaya a buscarla al aeropuerto. Y, algunos novios, incluso llevan flores y te invitan a cenar. . . Pero, ¡claro! Como esto del amor consiste en aceptar a tu pareja con sus pequeñas virtudes y enooormes defectos, ¡pues nada! ¡No me enfado!  
  
Y, haciendo mucho ruido con los tacones, continuó andando hasta llegar a la zona del dormitorio. Draco la persiguió.  
  
-En realidad te tengo una sorpresita. . . Preparada. . . en el comedor. . .  
  
-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Ginny enarcando una ceja – Pues no lo he visto al pasar. . .  
  
- No te habrás fijado, con la prisa que tenías. . . Anda, anda, ponte guapa. Mira, vas y te das una ducha, que ocho horas de avión. . . ¡Mira! ¡Mejor! Vas, te preparas un bañito de sales y vas pensando que vestido te pones.  
  
Ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza.  
  
-¡Ay, Draco! Nunca cambiarás, ¿eh? Anda, no te molestes en preparar nada ahora. . . Mira, vas y te duchas mientras yo deshago la maleta. Y después, mientras yo me doy ese baño, tú llamas a algún restaurante y te vistes. Y así hoy no duermes en el sofá. . .  
  
Draco se lo pensó. ¿Pero qué tenía que pensarse?  
  
-Esque. . . hoy echan fútbol por la tele y. . . esteeem. . .  
  
-¿Fútbol? ¿Fútbol? ¡¡¡¿¿¿Pero a ti desde cuándo te gusta el fútbol???!!!  
  
-Esque mientras has estado fuera, pues me he aficionado. . . Te echaba tanto de menos. . . ¿Te parece si pedimos una pizza y lo vemos los dos juntitos?  
  
Ginny puso cara de malas pulgas. Muy malas.  
  
-¿No te apetece pizza?  
  
Ginny gruñó, y le tiró un cojín a la cara.  
  
-Si es que, a este paso, te me vuelves muggle. ¡Muggle total! ¡Pero qué sosso es el tío a veces! ¡¡¡Pensé que nunca lo diría, pero me gustabas más cuado eras un ligón mujeriego!!! Si es que una se marcha a Acapulco una semana y cuando vuelve Draco Malfoy la ha cambiado por la tele! Pero ¿qué mundo es este? . . . ¡¡¡Hoy al sofá, ¿eh?!!!  
  
Draco y Ginny llevaban cinco años viviendo juntos. A Draco lo habían desheredado, por no casarse con Pansy, pero trabajaba como alto ejecutivo de una empresa y, según él mismo, no le hacía falta el dinero de nadie. Sus padres no sabían que su novia era Ginny, sólo que tenía una novia. Aún le hablaban porque, aunque desheredado, seguía siendo un Malfoy. Ginny trabajaba escribiendo una columna de consejos en una revista femenina (en plan Cosmopolitan), aunque a veces le encargaban otro tipo de artículos. Para optimizar espacio en el piso, habían tirado tabiques y se habían hecho un loft. La única habitación separada por paredes (y no por cortinas, estanterías o barra americana) era el baño. Así que Ginny se metió en el baño y le cerró a Draco la puerta en las narices. Dos segundos después, la chica salió del baño, cogió el teléfono y volvió a dar un portazo. Draco pegó la oreja a la puerta.  
  
-¿_Mamá? Sí, soy Ginny, no me grites. . . Que sí, que te oigo bien. . . Bien, Acapulco bien. . . El avión muggle, bien también. . . Sí, el artículo también bien. . . ¿Económico? ¡Para nada! . . . A mí me lo ha pagado todo la revista, por supuesto. . . ¿Qué por qué hacemos el artículo? . . . ¡Porque hay gente que se lo puede pagar!. . . ¿Draco y yo?. . . Claro que podemos. . . Mami, lo tuyo es distinto. Solo tenéis la nómina de papá y os querríais llevar a toda la tropa. . . ¡Por supuesto que a mi me pagan por lo que hago!. . . Sí, mamá, ¡y una pasta!. . . ¡Te parecerá que trabajo poco!. . . Sí, me pagan un viaje, pero me paso la semana escribiendo. . . ¡Y además les soluciono los problemas a los demás!. . . Mamá no sigas que te cuelgo. . . Mamá, que Draco no me mantiene, no digas eso, no te atrevas a decirlo. . . Soy una mujer perfectamente independiente con bastantes recursos económicos y lo que hago es trabajar. . . Qué pasatiempo ni qué pasatiempo?. . . Molly Weasley, vives en la prehistoria. . . Será machista!. . . Te digo que no te atrevas a decir que Darco me mantiene. . . No te atrevas a decirlo. . . Mamá. . . Mamá que te cuelgo. . . Mamá que te cuelgo. . . _– golpe del teléfono – _¡Grrrrr!  
_  
Draco oyó cómo Ginny marcaba de nuevo.  
  
_-¿Luna?. . . Sí, soy Ginny. . . ¡Acapulco genial! ¡La ostia!. . . Sí. . . de ese mismo quería yo hablarte. . . – réplica con tono de mala ostia - ¿Te crees que he tenido que volver a casa sola?. . . Sí, y cuando he llegado a casa, me lo encuentro sentado y tan tranquilo, ¡y me dice que nos pongamos a ver el fútbol!. . . sí, ese deporte muggle. . . sí, Draco. . . Pues cuando me lo dijo no estaba segura de que era él, pero es tan así. . . Ya te digo, que tiene el mismo morro de siempre, no puede ser otro. . . Sí, ese mismo deporte. . . Sí, en la tele. . .No, no es una broma. . . Lo que yo te diga. . . Si es que. . . Ni unas flores, ni una invitación a cenar, ni un nada. . . nada de nada.. . . tacaño. . .  
_  
-¡¡¡Ginny!!! – exclamó Draco indignado - ¡¡¡No le cuentes nuestra vida a los demás!!! ¡¡¡Porque, además de ser cosas nuestras, los del felétono mandan factura!!!  
  
La puerta del baño se abrió. La cara de mala leche de Ginny iba a peor.  
  
-_Y encima me escucha detrás de la puerta!!!. . ._ – portazo – _¡¡¡IMBÉCIL!!! ¡¡¡Imbécil y tacaño!!! . . . Sí. . . sí. . . sí. . . Grrr. . . Pa matarlo. . . No te creas, que he estado tentada. . . Claro. . . Aish. . .  
_  
Draco se marchó en dirección a la cocina. Si esque, definitivamente, todas las cosas muggles eran malas. Muy malas. Malíssimas. Penosas. Miró el reloj. Entre que Ginny acababa de quejarse y se bañaba, tenía por lo menos un par de horas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Ginny salió del baño, dos horas y diez minutos más tarde.  
  
-Ya era hora, que he estado por comprarme dodotis. – se quejó Draco, al tiempo que entraba corriendo.  
  
Cuando Ginny acabó de vestirse (braguita limpia y camiseta gigante de un grupo de rock) encontró a Draco ya en el sofá, enfrente de la tele. Pizza, dos cocacolas y un bol de palomitas. Puso mala cara y se giró con intención de irse a la cama a leer.  
  
-Gin. . . – ella miró a Draco – que he estado pensando que el fútbol es muy aburrido y. . . Ya era tarde para reservar mesa, pero. . . he alquilado Titanic. ¿Te parece si la vemos juntos?  
  
La pelirroja sonrió, y se sentó junto a Draco en el sofá.  
  
-Enseguida la pongo.  
  
Él se levantó y se agachó a meter la cinta en el video. Tardaba un poco. . .  
  
-Este maldito aparato muggle aún se me resiste. . .  
  
-Pues mientras, se lo voy contando a Luna.  
  
-¡No! ¡¡¡No, no, no!!! – Draco jadeaba, como si estuviese corriendo la maratón - Mira que es difícil esto, ¿eh? Bueno, ¿y qué tal Acapulco?  
  
-Genial. – Ginny sonrió. Se le había olvidado lo moníssimo que era Draco cuando se peleaba con los electrodomésticos.  
  
-¿Y qué tal tu compañero y amigo el gay?  
  
-No lo digas con ese tono despectivo, que es majísimo. Fíjate que me invitó a todos los mojitos. . .  
  
-Ya, ya,. . . ¡menudo gay de mierda! No intentaría meterte mano, ¿verdad?  
  
-No, Draco.  
  
-¿Seguro que nunca te ha mirado el escote? – insistió él.  
  
-Ay, no sé Draco! No creo!  
  
-Osea, que sí.  
  
-Que creo que no!  
  
-Eso no se cree, eso se sabe. ¿No compartiríais habitación ni nada?  
  
-Compartíamos suite matrimonial. Y cama. Vamos, que me he ido a Acapulco una semana para ponerte los cuernos con mi amigo gay.  
  
Por fin el video hizo el ruidito de meter la cinta. Draco se sentó y le dio al play.  
  
-No te rías de mí. . .  
  
-No me río de ti, tontito. – Ginny le acarició la mejilla y dejó que él la abrazase. – Pero hoy duermes en el sofá, ¿eh?  
  
-Bueno, - Draco puso su sonrisa seductora – eso es negociable, ¿no?  
  
- ¡¡¡Pero esto no puede ser!!! Si es sonreírme tú y a mi caérseme la baba! Ay. . . Vale, pero solo si me abrazas fuerte, ¿eh?  
  
-Está hecho. La cama sin ti estaba muy vacía.  
  
-Más vale que estuviese vacía.  
  
-Lo estaba. – Draco miró la tele. Salía una pelirroja (menos pelirroja que su Ginny, pero bueno) muy mona subiendo a un barco - ¿qué ha pasado?  
  
-Esa es Rose. Era rica, pero se arruinó. Y ese es su prometido, rico. Pero ella no le quiere. Y ese otro que corre es Jack, un chico pobre que ha conseguido pasaje en el barco en una partida de póker.  
  
-Qué película más previsible, ¿no? – preguntó Draco – Ella tiene una aventura con Jack, pero al final se casa con el rico, ¿no?  
  
-Nunca cambiarás, Draco, ¿eh? - dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza.  
  
-¿Termina con el pobre?  
  
-No exactamente.  
  
- Osea, que termina con el pobre. ¡Qué timada!

* * *

Dejad r/r...


End file.
